


荣耀屯二三事（5）

by santong



Category: ryt
Genre: M/M, all叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	荣耀屯二三事（5）

荣耀中小学是荣耀屯唯一的学校，地方不大，小学加上中学一个年级就只有一个班，师资力量也十分缺乏，好在近年来荣耀屯对外宣传的还算不错，下乡支教的老师都是刚毕业的师范大学生，隔三岔五上头还会拨下些必须物资，但支教年数最久的还是荣耀中小学的吴校长，刚毕业就来了荣耀屯支教，从教快十年了，原本青葱的大小伙子愣是熬成了三十多岁的单身汉，听说人老家那边有意给他相亲，但城里的大姑娘一听说是要嫁到穷乡僻壤心里都是一百个不乐意，吴校长也不愿意放弃多年经营的学校，于是这事就这么耽搁了下来。

“今天怎么又来我这儿了？”

傍晚放学时间，五年级的教室里出现了一位不速之客，他穿着旧款的蓝白校服，十几岁的校服再宽松也有些紧了，前凸后翘的绷紧了一片，两团白花花的大奶子撑的胸口的拉链几乎快要崩开。

“吴老师怎的……不想见我吗？”听闻他这么说，叶寡妇作势委屈的说道，不就是上次自习课没经过他同意给他蹲在讲台底下咬了一节课的鸡巴嘛，犯得着这么冷落他？

吴雪峰吴校长，十年来他教过的学生跑遍荣耀屯的漫山遍野，穷人家上学上的晚，叶寡妇十六七岁的时候还坐在底下听吴老师讲讲初中的语文数学英格丽旭，后来小叔子上高中也是托着这位的关系。

叶寡妇要还人情，可人情不是那么好还的，老魏头那几个不正经的三天两头拖着他王谷仓走，拉上狐朋狗友一搞就是一晚上，霸图猪肉铺那边也借了钱，老韩每次都凶巴巴的日他，弄得他第二天都下不来床，小周那边就更不用说了，一圈下来好处是得了，但腰也是酸得不行，结果去趟诊所又被一大两小捉住非要做两个疗程才放人。

但叶寡妇近来气色竟然好了不少，像是吸饱了精气的狐狸精，举手投足都带着一股子骚气，越发的风情万种，是个男人都扛不住。

吴校长忽然笑了，下一秒叶寡妇就被扣住双手按倒在讲台上。

他解开最上方一颗衬衣纽扣，居高临下的看着他，眼中过于赤裸的欲望让叶寡妇身体一阵燥热。

“我可不记得我教过的学生有这么骚。”随后他又若有所思的说道：“和校外的野男人滥交，又来勾引老师，吃老师的鸡巴，按照校规我这个校长该怎么处罚你这个淫荡的学生呢？”  
叶寡妇羞红了脸，被他这么一说仿佛真的像学生乱搞被校长逮了个正着的骚婊子学生。

“要，要挨鞭子……还要写检讨书……”

吴校长欣然点头：“没错，看来叶同学已经知道自己的后果了，接下去该怎么办你知道吧。”

一想起等会要接受的‘惩罚’，‘叶同学’心里不仅是期待更多的是对这个曾经是他老师产生的未知的恐惧。

他乖顺的脱下校裤，面对着吴老师的方向打开双腿，用手紧紧的挽住膝弯，就如他经常被王大夫检查所作的那样，毫无羞耻心的将自己宝贵且隐秘的私处展现给每一个上过他的野男人。  
骚学生下边两张骚穴都翻出一层粉嘟嘟的软肉，宛如被强行撬开的蚌肉，肉眼可见的红肿，发育不良的小鸡巴半软的垂在两腿中间，欲盖弥彰的遮掩‘罪证’。

显然来之前就被不少大鸡巴插过了。

吴校长得出结论。

是该打，要让这小骚货长长记性。

‘叶同学’被裤子捂住了眼睛，越是等待越是焦急，一片黑暗中其余几个感官被放大，楼下学生走动的声音尤为的清晰，已经三分钟过去了……

最先感受到刺痛的是乳头，刚刚吴雪峰走开那一会竟然是特意拿了夹子来，那晾衣服的木夹子钳力十足，当即疼的叶寡妇啊了一声。

他听见吴老师在轻笑，而后一阵锥心刺骨的疼痛便从骚穴直达脑髓！

【啪啪啪】

一鞭接着一鞭，在他耳边除了鞭子划破空气的呼啸声就只有实打实的皮肉鞭打声，而且每一鞭都是既有技巧的打在肉穴周围，一鞭下去立竿见影的起了一条肿痕，竟然是一点都没留情。  
“呜呜好疼……吴老师不要打了好疼呜呜呜！！！”叶寡妇没挨几鞭就受不住了，泪花盈眶一个劲的求饶。

吴校长不理会他，仍旧冷酷无情的逼问道：“刚刚谁操过你的骚逼了，插屁眼的又是谁？他们几个人？一共奸了你几次？射在里面的又有几次？”

叶寡妇哭叫着：“是老魏头插得骚逼，方锐插了屁眼，还有混混包子，他们三个人轮……老师我记不清……啊啊啊！！！”

又是重重的一鞭这次正好打在骚逼上，那肉穴挨了打可怜巴巴的又吐出一小股浓白精液来，格外的淫荡。

“看来我的骚学生居然还学会说谎了，看来我一定要代替你爹娘好好教育你。”说罢，他就揪起人压在自个儿膝盖上，拉出腰间的皮带弯了几折狠狠的朝着屁股蛋抽了下去！

皮带抽起来的疼痛感和教鞭又是截然不同的刺激感，叶寡妇又是喊疼又是扑腾，大白腿一个劲的抽筋，两个夹着晾衣夹的大奶子挨着吴老师的大腿和个吊钟似的来回摆，奶头又疼又爽。

“呜呜不敢了老师我错了下次再也不敢了！！”

“你说说错哪儿了？”

叶寡妇抽抽噎噎：“不该和野汉子在外面乱搞……”

啪，又是一记重抽，疼的叶寡妇腰都和泥鳅似的拱了起来。

吴校长的眼镜反着光冷冷道：“还有呢？”

叶寡妇吸了吸鼻子：“不该让老魏头射在骚逼里面，不该夹着老魏头他们的子孙液来找老师的大鸡巴发骚。”

“那好，本校长向来赏罚分明，既然叶同学知错就改，也要给予一点奖励才行。”

吴雪峰将人抱上讲台掰开腿根一看，豁，这骚寡妇挨了一顿鞭笋炒肉居然还兴奋的不行，阴蒂肿大，穴水泛滥，小鸡巴翘得老高。

一看就是命里欠肏的骚逼。

“老，老师，要轻……好大好深，老师的大鸡巴干到骚学生的骚心了！！！”

老旧的讲台随着汉子凶猛的撞击发出令人牙酸的噪音。

……

“在你十七岁那年，我就想过怎样当着全班人的面把你干死在讲台上……”

“嘶……老师太坏了……”


End file.
